Goku en el Universo 6
by Daniel El Crack-FanFic's
Summary: Esta es una historia en la que Goku cae en el Universo 6


**Hola gente de :v****¿Quien soy yo?, bueno, aqui no soy nada conocido, pero en Wattpad me conocen como [DanielElCrack437].**

**Mis historias, pues tal vez no sean las mejores, pero doy lo mejor de mi.****Los invito a pasar por mi cuenta de Wattpad, en donde tengo varias historias, diferentes a las que planeo subir aqui, y tambien pasen a mi cuenta de Youtube, en donde tambien subo historias, el canal de llama [Daniel El Crack FANFIC'S]**.

**Bueno, los dejo con esta, que es mi primera historia en Fanfiction :D.**

En el Planeta Vegeta se econtraban un hombre y una mujer despidiendose de una nave, la cual se perdia en el cielo a gran velocidad, y en la cual se encontraba su hijo.

El hombre es Bardock, unSaiyande clase alta y el jefe delEscuadrón Bardock. Es el esposo deGiney el padre deRaditz y Kakaroto

Tiene una estatura de aproximadamente 1,75 metros de altura, tiene una complexion fornida, el cabello de color negro con puntas y un brillo gris, este consiste en tres mechones colgando a la derecha de su frente y dos colgando a la izquierda, su cabello también se levanta en la frente con cuatro picos y tres mechones por detrás, sus ojos son color negro, ademas de tener una cicatris en su mejilla derecha. Viste unaArmadura de combatede color verde, junto con espinilleras y brazales de color rojo, y lleva un pañuelo atado a la frente, manchado de la sangre de uno de sus compañeros fallecidos. Se ve mal herido, pero aun sigue de pie.

La mujer es Gine, una Saiyan de clase baja y la esposa de Bardock, ex miembro del Escuadrón Bardock, que ahora se dedica a trabajar en el centro de distribución de carne del Planeta Vegeta.

Es de cuerpo delgado y pequeño; tiene cabello negro, puntiagudo y no tan desordenado; lleva unaArmadura de combatecolor rosa resaltada en verde y perfilada en blanco, además de brazaletes morados y botas blancas. Su armadura porta un estilo de falda con detalles blancos en la cadera y los muslos. Al igual que todos los Saiyans en su universo respectivo, naturalmente posee unacola, que a diferencia de muchos otros Saiyans adultos, prefiere dejarla suelta en lugar de atarla alrededor de su cintura.

Y en la nave iba el pequeño Kakaroto, el cual es muy parecido a su padre, y es el segundo hijo de ambos saiyajins.

La nave estaba destinada hacia un planeta llamado Tierra, el cual parecia el mas seguro de todo el universo.

Pero, ¿cual era la razon de enviar a su hijo a otro planeta?.

Bueno.

Los Saiyan han trabajado muy duro paraFreezer. Sin embargo, éste temía que algún día los Saiyan se le rebelaran, y apareciera elLegendario Super Saiyan

Bardock, fue junto consus compañerosa conquistar elPlaneta Kanassa. Allí se transformaron enŌzaruy destruyeron todo el planeta. A la mañana siguiente, unsuperviviente kanassanemerge de las ruinas y ataca a los Saiyan por sorpresa, dándole a Bardock un golpe en la nuca, el cual según el, le permitirá tener premoniciones del futuro, entre ellas una futura destrucción del planeta y de su especie, así como de la vida y obra de su hijo. Bardock, harto de oír sus amenazas, lo asesina con unaOnda de Poder Máximopero cae desmayado segundos después producto del fuerte golpe que recibió, por lo que es llevado por sus camaradas devuelta a su planeta natal para reponerse.

Mientras Bardock se recuperaba, sus compañeros se marcharon, puesto que fueron asignados a otra misión, cuya consistía en invadir elPlaneta Meat, apenas se despertó ,Bardock, fue tras ellos pero al llegar a ese planeta descubrió que todo era una emboscada, encontrando a todos sus amigos vencidos y muertos por laÉlite de Dodoria.Bardock encuentra a un moribundo Toma, diciéndole que Freezer había traicionado a los Saiyan y que tenia que ir al Planeta Vegeta y unir fuerzas con los demás Saiyan para vencer aFreezer. Cuando Tomamuere, Bardock agarra el pañuelo que tenia atado en su brazo y le limpia la cara. Luego se lo coloca en la frente en honor a sus compañeros. Bardock encuentra a los asesinos y losvence fácilmente, pero luego es vencido por unChou MakouhoudeDodoria, quien se marcha convencido que lo mató.

Sin embargo, Bardock sobrevive y regresa al Planeta Vegeta en suCápsula de ataque.

Al llegar, intento informar a sus compañeros, pero ninguno de losSaiyanle creyó, y hasta se burlaron de él.

Furioso y debilitado decide ir a buscar a su esposa y enviar a su hijo a un planeta seguro.

Gine esta cortando carne cuando ve a Bardock regresar de su misión y ambos se saludan con un cálido abrazo. Ella le dice a Bardock queRaditzya es un luchador, y está trabajando con elpríncipe Vegeta. Sin embargo, dado que están lejos, todavía no ha regresado. Cuando Bardock pregunta si Kakaroto todavía está en la incubadora, ella responde que si y que ya cumplirá tres años. Gine afirma que sacará Kakaroto pronto. Un rato después, Bardock le comenta a Gine que robará unaCápsula de ataqueen la noche para que puedan enviar a Kakaroto a otro planeta. Gine expresa su preocupación, preguntándole a Bardock, sobre que esta pasando y quien le asegura que esto es por el bien de su hijo; a lo que Bardock respondio contandole lo sucedido con sus compañeros en el Planeta Meat y su enfrentamiento con Dodoria y su élite.

Gine sintio gran preocapacion por eso y tambien le creyo, ya que Bardock no es de decir mentiras y la seridad con la que dijo todo eso, le confirmaba que era verdad.

Pot lo cual asiente al plan de su esposo y luego menciona que no es común en el y los hombres Saiyajins preocuparse por sus hijos. Bardock responde que su "suavidad" lo contagió a él también.

Más tarde, cuando Bardock trae la Cápsula de ataque por la noche, él y Gine ponen a Kakaroto en ella.

Gine no tiene miedo a morir, a lo que tiene miedo es a la vida que le esperara a sus hijos y no poder estar con ellos, por lo cual sugiere que los tres huyan juntos, pero Bardock protesta de que no serviría de nada, ya que los encontrarían de inmediato a través de losrastreadores.

Gine entre lagrimas le dice a su hijo que si su padre está pensando reconsiderar la idea y si sobreviven, ella personalmente irá a buscarlo. Y Bardock advierte a Kakaroto que se cuide de laPatrulla Galácticay no observe demasiado el cielo durante las noches de luna llena; le informarán a Raditz sobre esto y sobre su paradero.

Cuando la cápsula esta apunto de despegar, Kakaroto abre los ojos y balbucea la palabra "adios", dejando sorprendidos a ambos padres, ademas de con grandes sonrisas.

Asi cuando la cápsula comienza a despegar del planeta, Bardock pone su brazo alrededor de Gine y ambos padres observan con gran pesar como su hijo abandona el Planeta Vegeta.

En la nave, el pequeño Kakaroto iba con lagrimas en los ojos.

El habia escuchado todo lo que sus padres le dijeron antes de partir, y algo dentro le decia que no los volveria a ver.

Almenos se pudo despedir.

Desde que cumplio dos meses de nacido, el ya podia comprender algunas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, nacio con un coeficiente intelectual muy alto para cualquier saiyajin, ademas de que nacio con el poder y capacidades de un Saiyan de clase alta.

Dicho poder crecia a medida que el tambien lo hacia, su madre se dio cuenta de ese detalle y decidio mantenerlo en la incubadora para que cuando sea un poco mas grande, su padre lo ayudara a entrenar.

Goku mientras estaba en la incubadora, podia escuchar lo que su madre, hermano y su padre le platicaban, y asi poco a poco fue aprendiendo palabras y su significado.

Ahora solo le queda salir adelante por su cuenta y ver que vida le espera en el plante Tierra.

Pero mientras esta en sus pensamientos, una gran onda de choque golpea la nave en la que viaje, lo que causa un desvio.

Kakaroto se da cuenta de esto y se alarma, ahora se salio de la ruta y no sabe a donde ira.

De repente la nave comienza hacer sonidos de alarma y dentro de la nave todo se hace un caos.

El pequeño ve a traves del cristal de la nave y ve algo que lo asusta demasiado.

Un agujero negro esta frente a sus ojos, y la fuerza gravitacional esta llevando a la nave hacia el, entra en panico, y las alarmas de la nave no ayudan.

-Peligro, peligro, peligro-, es lo unico que decian.

Intenta tomar el control de la nave, pero ya es tarde, la nave esta a tan solo unos cuantos cientos de metros para que sea absorvida por aquel agujero.

De los ojos de Kakaroto caen lagrimas, pero los cierra con fuerza y aprieta la mandibula.

Deseando poder sobrevivir a esto, ya que aun no ah vengado a sus padres.

La nave es absorvida y desaparece del universo como si nada.

Como si nunca hubiera existido.

-Planeta del Dios destructor del universo 6-

Champa se encontraba sin hacer nada, mas que comer y dormir.

Mientras una Vados, su angel, lo observa y aveces lo acompaña.

Y mientras estan disfrutando de la comida que trajeron de un planeta lejando.

Vados siente una presencia muy cerca de su posicion, por lo que pone una cara seria.

-¿Que pasa Vados?-, pregunto Champa notando su seriedad.

-Senti una presencia cerca de aqui, una que no habia sentido en este universo-, explico ella.

-¿Es hostil?-, pregunto tambien serio, algo poco comun en un dios tan vago como el.

-No, aun es pequeña, y se parece a la de un saiyajin-, dijo ella.

-Bueno, vamos a ver-, dijo el sujetandose a Vados, y ella despegando rapidamente hacia aquella presencia.

La nave del pequeño saiyan acababa de pasar por aquel agujero negro, y el ahora estaba un poco desorientado, intento ver las coordenadas por el panel de control y asi saber en sonde se encontraba, pero marcaba error.

Algo que lo confundio, pero penso que se debia a la fuerza del agujero y se daño, asi que decidio ver hacia donde se dirigia ahora.

Pero su viaje fue interceptado por un destello blanco que se detuvo frente a el y ahi pudo ver a:

Un ser alto, robusto, con la apariencia de un gato, con las orejas puntiagudas, con un aro en la oreja derecha. Llevaba ropa egipcia de color rojo, negro y oro, con unas decoraciones circulares.

A su lado pudo ver a una mujer humanoide de piel de color celeste claro, pelo blanco y largo y con características finas y elegantes. Lleva un anillo de color azul que está alrededor de su cuello. Viste una túnica verde con una especie de coraza negra con detalles amarillos, anaranjados y blancos. Además lleva una faja roja y tacos blancos con suela negra. Tambien lleva un largocetro, de color azul y amarillo, que tiene una joya negra que flota en la parte superior.

Ambos observan la nave confundidos, y luego notan la presencia del niño dentro de ella, el cual los ve de la misma manera.

-¿Pero que es esto?-, pregunta el sujeto que parece gato.

-Veamos...-, dice la señorita a su lado comenzando a buscar informacion.

Cuando ve la informacion de dicha nave y la del niño, ella se sorprende demasiado y rapidamente se lo muertra a Champa.

En cambio, el pequeño Saiyan los ve confundio, ya que no puede escuchar su conversacion.

-Ya veo...-, murmura sorprendido, pero luego se pone serio. -Entonces tendre que destruirlo-, Champa empezo a cargar poder de la destruccion para desaparecer a la nave y al pequeño, pero antes de que termine, Vados lo interrumpe.

-No creo que sea buena idea-, dijo ella deteniendo al dios.

-¿Pero que dices?-, pregunto el molesto.

-Pienselo, hay que llevarlo al planeta, yo lo cuidare y entrenare, estoy segura de que sera un gran guerrero en el futuro-, dijo ella dando su excusa.

Champa lo piensa por un rato, y al final suelta un suspiro de derrota.

-Esta bien, tu ganas, pero entrenalo bien, ya que cuando sea mayor el peleara contra mi, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ya tengo un candidato perfecto para que sea Dios destructor-, dijo el y Vados asintio feliz y se hacerco a la nave para hacerla levitar con su cetro y desaparecer de ahi hacia el planeta del Dios destructor.

**Fin del capítulo.****Chicos, si quieren pueden comentar que les parecio, asi me ayudaran muchisimo a mejorar**.

**Bye Bye...**


End file.
